


Red as Blood

by Zdenka



Category: Beauty and the Beast (Fairy Tale), Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, F/F, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 21:09:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8912047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zdenka/pseuds/Zdenka
Summary: The Beast brings her a rose every day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2016 3-sentence ficathon hosted by caramelsilver on LJ, for silvr_dagger's prompt: "Beauty and the Beast (Disney or fairy tale; f/f genderswap), Beauty (or Belle)/Beast, roses in the snow."

There is a blooming crimson rose by her place every evening, when she dines with the Beast who is her captor. At first Beauty wonders if it is a reminder of the terms of her bargain, that she was made prisoner for the sake of a rose; but as time goes on, she realizes that the Beast does not think in such a way, that she brings Beauty a rose each day simply because she knows Beauty loves them.

Beauty does not think to question how the Beast can bring her roses even as the year draws toward midwinter, until the day she happens to be gazing out her window, her eye caught by the sparkle of sunlight on the snow, and sees the Beast standing with bowed head before a thorny briar covered with frost; the Beast closes her clawed hand around the thorns, and where her blood runs down, a red rose blossoms from the bare stem.


End file.
